Movie, Interrupted
by RynJ
Summary: All college sophomore Castiel wanted to do was spend a calm night watching a movie with his boyfriend. But when Gabriel shows up unexpectedly and relays an interesting bit of knowledge to Dean, Cas finds that his peaceful night isn't quite as peaceful as he'd wanted it to be. Destiel tickle!fic.


Even when he had a 10 page paper due in two days, Dean Winchester always managed to find some sort of distraction. Today it was a movie he'd just downloaded (totally legally) and he'd even managed to convince his skeptical, school-focused boyfriend to watch with him. Castiel had been playing the part of the good little student as usual and working on a project a week ahead of time when Dean approached him with a disc copy of 'The Avengers', grinning and waving it in front of him.

He'd refused at first, of course, and scolded Dean for not working on his paper. Dean wasn't certain how his boyfriend had even found out about that, but wouldn't put it past Cas to look through his syllabus and memorize all the work he had to do. That would explain why he seemed to know every deadline and every time Dean was slacking off on meeting them.

But then Dean had wrapped his arms around Cas from behind, and a few fluttering, light kisses along his boyfriend's neck had Castiel melting into him. No matter how Cas tried to act indifferent to Dean's charm, it never really worked out.

That's how they ended up cuddled together on the couch in the living room of their apartment (earned by both working full time outside of college), watching a movie instead of doing anything productive. Dean was lying with his back against the arm of the couch and Castiel was settled between his legs, leaning up against his chest. It was surprising how long it had taken Dean to get his boyfriend to cuddle with him like this, when they'd first gotten together five months ago. But now Castiel seemed addicted to it, and Dean certainly wasn't complaining.

Feeling the warm weight of his boyfriend against his chest was far too tempting, and Dean decided that the movie could wait for at least a little while. His hands slid up from Cas's thighs, pushing their way under his shirt to run fingertips gently up along his lean muscled belly. His boyfriend squirmed and sighed, leaning heavily against Dean and shivering pleasantly. Oh yeah, this was about to get good.

Or at least it was, until Cas's irritating man-child of a brother suddenly burst through the door.

"I'm heeeeere!" The 26 year old crowed, announcing himself with a dramatic, sweeping gesture of his hands. "Come on Cassy, come give your big brother a hug! I know you miss—oh." Gabriel grinned as his eyes came to rest on the two men cuddled up together on the couch. "Bad time?"

Castiel, who had jumped up rather high in startled surprise at the noise the door had made when it slammed open, sighed and slumped back into Dean, glaring at his brother. "Couldn't you knock, Gabriel?"

"Yeah. Knocking. Or, you know, not coming at all." Dean piped in, giving a frustrated, irritated look to the cock-block currently sashaying towards the kitchen as if he owned the place. "Why the hell are you here anyways? You weren't supposed to get in until tomorrow."

"I found out there was an earlier flight so I took it." Gabriel answered, already rummaging through the fridge for something to eat. "I thought my little brother and his oh so charming boyfriend would be happy to see me." He shut the fridge and leaned against the counter, looking at the two with half-lidded eyes as he took a bite of a newly retrieved apple. "Gonna go out on a limb and guess I was wrong."

Castiel didn't look as outwardly frustrated as Dean, but his disappointment showed in the way the contented smile had fallen off his face. "Yes, it's….good to see you Gabriel. But we weren't expecting you." He raised a brow then, tilting his head. "How did you even get in here?"

"Mmmm…" Gabe waved at Castiel to give him a moment as he chewed and swallowed a bite of apple. "The door was open." He said, his lips spreading into a wide grin. "Guess it's hard to remember to lock the door when you have someone's hands up your shirt."

Castiel's face resembled a tomato when he realized that Dean's hands were still up his shirt while his older brother was watching. His hands moved to grasp at his boyfriend's wrists, but Dean didn't seem too keen on moving them. Rather than embarrassed, Dean was still annoyed by the interference. He silently thanked everything that Sam was still in high school at home, otherwise there was no doubt that he'd also show up and ruin his fun with Castiel.

"Yeah, yeah. It's /great/ to see you." The green-eyed boy snapped to Gabriel, "Now can you get the he-"

Gabriel laughed and held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright, I'm going to go, don't worry." He chuckled at the two boys on the couch. "I'll leave you to your fun." He opened the fridge again to grab a beer, popping the top off before starting to saunter out of the kitchen, hopefully to go somewhere upstairs where he wouldn't bother them anymore.

"Good. And wherever you go, stay there." Dean said, speaking for himself and Castiel, who was also none too happy to be caught in this position.

Gabriel stopped at the doorway leading out, then, and turned around to grin at the couple.

"I'm going, I already told you. But since your hands are already up my little brother's shirt…." A devious smile curled his lips, causing Castiel to tense against Dean. He knew that look far too well. "…I figured I ought to tell you that Cas is /terribly/ ticklish. Like, everywhere." With that, he turned away and headed out, "Have fun~" He called back to the couple.

Castiel stiffened immediately against Dean, and he didn't even have to see the smirk to know it was there. "GABRIEL!" He practically screeched after his brother, "Why would you tell him that!? I'm going to—" His only answer was laughter echoing from upstairs and a door closing.

Dean's face had indeed lit up like freaking Christmas, and his grin was so wide that his cheeks were starting to hurt. "Ticklish? Now how did I not know this?" He foresaw that Cas would try to jump away from him and was one step ahead, his legs wrapping around the smaller man's thighs to hold him in place and his arms tightening around the slender waist. "And where do you think you're going~?"

"Dean, let me go!" Cas demanded, squirming for all he was worth in the tight grip. "I mean it don't you dare, I—NO!"

The dark-haired man had let out a noise between a squeak and a yelp, and all Dean had done was curl his fingers into his belly. Castiel doubled over and tugged desperately at Dean's wrists and Dean just laughed.

"Cas, I haven't even done anything yet." He exclaimed with a chuckle, disbelief coloring his voice. "You're _that_ ticklish? How the hell didn't I find this out before!"

"Dean, Dean please…" Already Castiel was at the begging stage, and Dean hadn't even gotten started. He nearly shrieked when his boyfriend's fingers uncurled and curled again, nerves frayed and anticipation making him even more sensitive. Cas doubled over and tried to pull away again, but Dean's grip was firm.

Dean was having the time of his life already. Heat started to pool in his belly; a curling, restless sort of warmth that settled there whenever he discovered something new and endearing about Castiel. He tilted his head down to press a kiss to the middle of his boyfriend's upper back, right where his tattoos began. The two black, intricate angel wing tattoos, each wing stretching from the middle of Cas's back to his shoulder blades comprised the most badass thing Dean had ever convinced Castiel to do. It hadn't been easy either, but Castiel seemed to enjoy them if only because Dean enjoyed them so much.

All of this downtime Dean was giving his boyfriend as he got lost in contemplation was making Castiel think that Dean had gotten distracted from the little weakness he had, and the smaller man started to relax a little. It wasn't rare for Dean to lose focus, and he was grateful that this was one of those times.

Except it wasn't, and when Deans fingers suddenly started to wriggle over his belly Castiel had no defense. He immediately shrieked in laughter, bucking and twisting in a desperate attempt to escape.

"No! Ahahahahahaha…!" He giggled frantically, practically clawing at Dean's hands. "S-stahahahahaha…!"

"Holy shit, you're already going this nuts and I've barely even begun!" Dean couldn't believe that Cas had managed to keep something like this from him, especially when he was this sensitive. But the more he thought about it, the more earlier indications came to mind. Like the way Castiel would always bat his hand away when Dean tried to trace affectionate patterns onto his side while they were in bed together, or how his boyfriend would squirm and protest whenever Dean grabbed at his sides to get more leverage when they were intimate.

And to think Dean prided himself on being perceptive.

"Ehehehehehehe n-no! Please nahahahat thehehehehere…!" Castiel suddenly squealed out, snapping Dean out of his memories. The mischievous tormentor wondered what it was that had warranted that reaction before realizing that the fingers of one tickling hand were dancing right around Cas's belly button.

"Oh? Is this a bad spot?" Dean asked, a shit-eating grin stretching his lips as he poked and scribbled his fingers around his boyfriend's bellybutton. Cas's laughter grew more desperate and he squirmed harder, and Dean knew he had struck gold. A single finger wiggling into his bellybutton was all it took to have Cas practically choking and flopping around like a fish out of water.

"DEHEHEHE NAHAHAHAHA…! Cas wailed, tugging ineffectively at his boyfriend's hands as tears of laughter started to well in the corner of his eyes. Little bolts of electricity seemed to spark from Deans' fingers and up his spine, driving him wild and sending him into a squirming, laughing fit.

Dean laughed softly and had mercy on Cas for a moment, stopping his tickling so he could breathe, a moment that Castiel took gratefully. It was a cruelly short break, though, and Dean took advantage of his boyfriend's relaxed position to grab both of his wrists in one hand and pull them up and over his head.

Castiel yelped as he suddenly felt his wrists being held prisoner, and he struggled against the hold, trying to break away. "Wha…Dean let go!" He demanded, frustrated to find that his arms were too weak from laughter to pull away from the strong grip. The time Dean spent at the gym during the week was obviously paying off, and Castiel would have appreciated it at any other time.

"You keep asking me to do that. Let you go." Dean purred, his free hand forming into a 'claw' and wriggling over Cas's belly, causing Castiel's breath to hitch and his muscles to tense. "But why the hell would I do that? I kinda like having you squirming and helpless." His jean-clad legs tightened even more around Cas's hips to keep him from wriggling. "Now, where to next?"

"Nowhere!" Cas tried to argue, but Dean was having none of it. His hand descended to the vulnerable ribcage, fingers digging in and wriggling into the spaces between. That sent Castiel into squeals of laughter and desperate twisting in an attempt to dislodge his wrists from Dean's strong grip. Every time fingers reached and wiggled into the sensitive dips of his ribs, Castiel would arch up in a little flailing motion and yelp before falling into peals of laughter again.

"N-nahaHAHAHA…stop, stop, STAHAHAHAHA…!" The young man cried out in laughter, the pitch rising up to a shriek whenever Dean dug firmly into the sensitive spots along his upper ribs. Dean soon noticed this trend and began to drill his fingers gently into the uppermost ribs, right underneath Castiel's arms.

Cas arched up hard and gave a hoarse yelp before twisting and writhing desperately. His tugs on his wrists were getting weaker and weaker, and Dean knew that he'd exhausted his boyfriend to the point where he couldn't really fight back.

But when the green-eyed man's fingers suddenly dove into Castiel's armpits, the trapped arms yanked down hard. Cas shrieked out in laughter, nearly wailing as one of the most ticklish points on his body was attacked with light, fluttering fingers. The fact that Dean's hand was burrowed under his shirt to get to that sensitive spot only made it harder to buck the fingers away, and Cas was going absolutely crazy as tears of laughter ran down his flushed cheeks and his stubbled jaw.

"P-PLEHEHEHEHE…AHAHAHA, D-DEHEHEHEHE…!" The tormented man couldn't even get out one complete word anymore as his chest heaved in laughter. Dean was laughing right along with him, being absolutely merciless as his fingers alternated between dancing along the sensitive hollow of his underarm and kneading at the corded muscle along the outside.

"Hey Cas, remember the time you rejected me when I first asked you out?" Dean asked with a grin. "This is payback! And for all those times you refused to have sex with me until I did all my work." Granted, the reason Castiel had refused him that first time in Freshman year was because Dean was dead drunk from a frat party when he'd slurred out the proposal. And Dean had been severely procrastinating on his work in the other situations. But whatever, he was getting revenge anyways and was certainly enjoying having his boyfriend helpless and writhing in his hold.

Dean's strong legs around Castiel's waist and the firm grip of his hands around Cas's wrists seemed impossible to break free from, especially with how weakened the ticklish man was from his laughter. But when Dean reached a particularly sensitive area on the lower part of his underarm, Castiel cried out and thrashed hard. Dean hadn't been expecting the motion at that point, and his eyes widened as he watched the smaller man flail over the edge of the couch and thump onto the floor.

"…You okay down there, angel?" Dean asked, peeking over the couch cushions at the man currently crumpled on the carpet below. Cas had fallen flat on his back, double over slightly with his legs in the air and resting against the couch. Dean tried his best not to burst out into laughter until he knew that his boyfriend was alright.

His answer came in the form of grumbling from the floor and a weak glare. Castiel obviously wasn't appreciating the pet name considering that Dean had been torturing him just a few seconds ago. "T-that….was not funny…" He panted out, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Cas let his head thunk down onto the floor again with a sigh, his dark, messy hair prominent against the white carpeting. Dean had definitely done a number on him.

"It was kinda funny." Dean answered with a full-fledged, shit eating grin, seeming even more amused with how un-amused Castiel was. "Come on, you know you had fun." He purred playfully, remembering how happy Cas had sounded as he laughed. "Admit it."

The glare grew stronger as the boneless man on the floor shook his head from side to side. "No, I did not. And I'm going to give Gabriel a talking to tomorrow." Cas grumped, hands tugging down his ruffled and now wrinkled shirt over his belly.

Dean wasn't having that though, and he sat up with a mischievous smirk curling his lips. "Admit it." He ordered again, his hands reaching out to grasp Castiel's ankles and trap them between his thighs. Cas's eyes widened at the motion and he immediately kicked out and tried to drag himself away.

"Dean, Dean no!" He demanded, voice still a little rough from laughter. "Stop, let me go right now!"

"I don't think so, Cassy." The man perched on the couch hummed, running a finger down the arch of one of the squirming bare feet trapped between his legs. When Cas let out a squeal, Dean grinned. It was a lucky break that Cas wasn't wearing any socks as they watched the movie and that he'd fallen in just the right way. "You're being grumpy, and we have to fix that, now don't we?"

"No we don't! No!" Cas gasped out, trying unsuccessfully to twist onto his stomach and kick his feet away from his evil boyfriend's grasp. "Dean, I will kick you in the face. I swear I—No plehehehehehehease!" Castiel's fingers curled into fists against the carpet and he twisted and burst into laughter as Dean's fingers started to scrabble over the trapped, sensitive arches of his feet.

"Tell me you like this, and I'll stop." Dean said in a sing-song tone, dancing the pads of his fingers and his fingernails over his boyfriend's soles. Wriggling his fingers over the arches of his feet had Castiel letting out loud, deep laughter, and scritching at the balls of his feet coaxed out full on shrieks as the smaller man thrashed on the ground and curled his toes desperately in a poor attempt to defend himself.

"N-NO NO NAHAHAHAHAHAHA…AHEHEHEHEHEHE…!" Cas couldn't speak anymore and he simply cried out with laughter and thumped his fist on the ground. His torso twisted and squirmed like it was being electrocuted, and nowhere his feet wriggled could escape Dean's torturously light touches.

Dean was having far, far too much fun with this. The sound of his boyfriend's laughter sent pleasant shivers up his spine; just another part of Castiel that Dean found deliciously addicting.

He was so lost in his high that Dean didn't notice that his boyfriend was practically begging him to stop as he writhed around in a laughing heap on the floor. The green-eyed young man tilted his head before looking down and realizing that his fingers had found the base of Cas's toes, which was obviously a weak spot. Dean simply laughed and continued to dance his nails there, relishing in the rather high-pitched shrieks of laughter it brought from the man below him.

"EEEHEHEHEHE...A-AHAHAHAHAHAHA, S-STAHAHAHAHA…!" Castiel's hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and tears were dripping from his bright red cheeks. When his laughter started to border on growing silent, Dean knew that he'd broken his boyfriend.

"Admit that you like it." He purred out again, waiting for his answer with half-lidded eyes as he slowed his tickling to little spider touches along the balls of Cas's feet. Castiel still squirmed and let out raspy giggles, but he caught his breath enough to speak.

"Y-yehehehehes…It…ahahahaha…i-it's fun!" Castiel squealed out, giving up completely.

"And…." Dean contemplated for a moment. "And say that you'll fix up all the problems with my paper once it's finished!"

"A-anything, yes, yehehehehehehes…!" Castiel giggled, and then absolutely collapsed against the carpet as Dean finally had mercy and moved his fingers away from his sensitive feet.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Dean asked in a teasing, cooing tone as he released Castiel's ankles. He knew that his boyfriend was probably too tired to get up right now, so the victorious man chuckled and instead moved off of the couch to lie next to Cas. "Did I kill you?" He asked with a wide smile, watching his lover sprawl out over the ground to catch his breath.

A tired huff was Dean's first answer, and then Castiel's head turned to point irritated blue eyes at him. "Almost." Cas answered dryly, frowning at his boyfriend. The frown really didn't have its intended effect, though, when a smile was still tugging at the corners of the exhausted man's lips. "The thing with the paper, that wasn't fair."

Dean shrugged and laughed. "I figured I oughtta milk it for everything I could. But no take-backsies." He said firmly, pointing at Cas.

"Yes, well, you'll desperately need my help anyways." Cas answered, his wry humor returning now that he'd calmed down a bit. Dean gasped in dramatic display of 'offense'.

"Do I need to start up again?" He asked, prompting Castiel to glue his arms to his sides and curl up slightly. Dean tossed his head back with laughter at that gesture and turned onto his side to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Relax, angel, I was only kidding. I think you've had enough for now."

Castiel seemed to relax after that, sighing and resting his forehead against Dean's shoulder. The couple stayed like that for a few more moments of silence until Cas spoke up again. "I'm going to make Gabriel regret this…"

Dean grinned at the idea of getting back at his boyfriend's obnoxious, cock-blocking brother. "You want me to help? We gotta make a plan, first."

"….Can we put pink dye in his shampoo?"

"Cas, baby, this is why I love you."

The movie credits rolled on the television screen, and the two men on the floor didn't give even a quarter of a damn.


End file.
